A Faithful Maiden's Rue
by Diokatsu
Summary: Right now only one chapter. I hope people enjoy it


Notes: A tiny story with some SanyaxEila. I might continue this later. I'm a really big fan of this series and I'm so excited about the second season. I know how short this is, but I'm not a fan of very long things considering how much time they seem to take up read. I'd like to continue this in these smaller segments so that it would be easier to read in one sitting if you were, say, doing homework. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches nor do not have rights to any of the characters. This is a fan made work. Feel free to distribute as long as credit is given.

A Faithful Maiden's Rue

Dawn was breaking, the sun rising and the bee, buzzing all the way, was flitting back towards the flower that it returned so eagerly and faithfully to every morning. It was the time of day where the sun softly broke through the gloom of night, the stars still visible overhead and the lazy, sleepy moon was settling, but had not left sight. The iridescent hues shimmered mournfully at the lunar passing, but the sunlight itself gave Sanya the burst of energy she needed to take off her Striker unit and drift into the warm, welcoming bed as she stripped down into nothing but her undergarments. Dreary eyed and semi-conscious, she felt an almost bitter longing, but her passive will couldn't stand the welcome of the open bed and her eyes lowered their lids, capping off her adventurous intentions with the broken down willpower of a soul-searching teenager, whose life had gained him nothing due to his own hopeless lifestyle. Her feet slid languishing underneath the soft covers and her head hit the pillow with a resounding thud.

It was to these rustling and thudding sounds that Eila awoke, dreary eyed and semi-conscious as well. She rubbed both of her eyes in turn, then circumnavigating the room with her gaze, she stumbled across the timid form of Sanya, sprawled ungainly under her covers, twitching just slightly as the movement of Eila's body as she rose. Eila looked at Sanya's charming form, entranced by the pale face and the even paler legs. _She looks so innocent, _Eila thought.

***

Sanya remained in the bed as Eila dressed herself and went to get breakfast for the two of them. Sometimes, when the time was right, Eila would bring back their portions to the room and eat breakfast - or dinner in Sanya's case - with the half-asleep/half-naked Sanya. It was Eila's own treat, but today she had other motives. _Sigh,_ Eila drowsily turned the corner into the kitchen where Miyafuji of all people was making breakfast.

"What's there to eat this time? I'm hoping it wasn't as strange as those natto you made us eat around the time you first got here. I'm not sure Sanya liked those." Despite her mistaken perception, Eila scoured the countertop for the meal of the day, only to find nothing at all.

"I was actually just going to make something! If you'd help, then I'm sure Sanya would like what I cooked this time!" Miyafuji's smile and intent were dazzling, but Eila refused to buy into her goodwill. Reluctantly, Eila braced her feelings and deftly moved about the kitchen. Being a member of the Strike Witches for a time had at least taught her the layout of the place, and Eila wasn't particularly bad at cooking. Miyafuji hadn't decided on what cook either, so with marauding motions, Eila took control of the direction.

"We're going to be cooking pancakes with blueberries." It was true that the shipment of blueberries from Lynne's family had arrived and remained unused since their initial arrival. With a nod and a smile, Miyafuji flitted from place to place, gathering ingredients. The two of them, in quick succession, made the work quick and by the time the residents aside from Sanya, Eila and Miyafuji had awoken, they had baked a batch enough for twice as many consumers. With her duty done, Eila set off without another word, afraid to thank Miyafuji or even acknowledge their team work.

So Eila arrived back in her room, swiftly shutting the door and closing the curtains on the brimming white clouds behind the window. She put the tray of pancakes, syrup, sugar, and milk down on the desk and turned towards the sleeping form of Sanya. The very fire of her loins, Sanya's figure drew heavy breaths from Eila as she wandered the room, picking up the discarded clothing of her snow-haired guest. Then Eila, like a flower in full bloom, felt the compulsion in her heart to draw near to the faintly felt form of the sleeping Sanya. Her sweet breath filled Eila's nostrils as she drew underneath the covers against the shuddering body. The fragile Sanya moved her lips, mouthing a word Eila didn't catch. Closer and closer, Eila pushed her face against Sanya's smooth bosom. Drenched in the warmth emanating from the once cold body, Eila felt something stir even deeper inside of her. Sanya's face drew breath again and watched her lips as they mouthed _Eila_.

Captivated, Eila sunk lower again, back in-between the sheets, and drew Sanya's body closer to her. Whispering softly into her ear, _Sanya, don't be scared, it's only me, _Eila pressed her lips against the cold, wet-with-dew cheek and looked into Sanya's bulging eyes.

*Thud*

Eila fell off the bed, her mind which was so enamored before the fact now beating along with the rhythm of her nervous heart.

"Sanya!" cried Eila, her hand against her breast, "I d-didn't mean to f-f-frighten you! I was just…was just…I was just happy you came back was all!" It was a lie, but she couldn't take the embarrassment of Sanya finding out about her feelings…not now at least. Sanya brushed her eyes and calmly said:

"I'm happy to come back to you if it means anything." A cat like grin escaped her face and with that picturesque scene in play, she said:

"After all, we're friends, right?" Eila's heart sunk, her brow dropped, her breathing slowed and she clutched her heart. She felt warm tears in the cold of her heart and beat her will back and back, distancing herself from the truth.

"Yeah, that's it. I couldn't stand it if my friend were to be hurt…I really couldn't stand it…" Eila looked up into those bright, beautiful eyes, that face which she had just kissed and that body of the one she loved. Her heart burned and froze in rapid succession, hatred for herself ebbed and flowed as the sky's currents do and her eyes flashed, capturing this scene into her memory, the lost chance at her unborn happiness.


End file.
